


Forever you

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, cooling aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Sometimes they get hurt. It can be worse or just mild but each injury brings another story.





	Forever you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt: (It wasn't really easy for me this time :D)
> 
> Hii, sooo I have another one.. bucky and steve get hurt playing any game and they are crying a lot until mommy comes for them and steve wants to comfort bucky and bucky to steve, but they don’t stop crying until the others arrive (sam, tony, nat ...) and they ask what happens until they explain what happened (your decision), I just want to see steve and bucky trying to console themselves and much fluff MUCHHHH FLUFFF

Y/N learns early on in her relationship with Steve and Bucky that they often injure themselves. And with often she means always. There’s barely one day when they manage to avoid it. Surprisingly even as adults they can’t go around it. On a mission it’s clear that they won’t come back without any scratches or a sprained ankle or wrist. But Steve manages on a steady base to cut or burn himself when he’s cooking in the kitchen while Bucky often hurts his feet when he’s walking without socks or shoes in the house. More often than not Bucky even slaps himself with his metal hand in his sleep and earns himself a blue eye or a bleeding lip. It’s almost hilarious how two grown man can’t handle themselves and Y/N is confident to think that they would kill themselves in less than a week if she weren’t around all the time. How they survived the 40s is a miracle to her because both boys come whining to her, as soon as they have as much as a scratch and seek comfort from her. And she has to admit that she delivers just that, each and every time.

As children, it’s something entirely different, though. Injuries are something children grow up with and learn to cope with. Y/N knows that. And Bucky and Steve seem to handle it way better when they’re small, even when they cry much faster about any single thing. She or someone of the team is always there to comfort them and cheer them up. But as Y/N looks at the boys who are asleep in her lap, cooling aid at Steve’s head and on Bucky wrist she thinks that this time it is something new. Because they rely on each other this time- Her mind is flooded with memories where they got hurt.

 

* * *

 

The first memory is from the Park. It’s from just a few weeks ago.

Bucky runs up to Steve shouting something Y/N can’t understand from the place where she sets up their lunch. She looks up as the two races over the playground, dodging under the slide and the swings, avoiding somehow to crash into other kids. She looks back at the picnic table setting the water bottles from the boys on it and packs out some sandwiches from her backpack, together with two paper plates. She turns just in time to see how Bucky laughs at Steve, turning to the blonde as he slowly tries to keep up with Bucky, face already bright red and his breathing getting dangerously quick. It’s just that moment when the brunette collides with a tree right in front of him. He hits it hard and falls back on his butt. A shocking moment nothing happens, Y/N just claps her hand on her mouth and hides a gasp. Steve looks down at his brother, shock on his face but Bucky shakes his head and stands back up. He smiles at his younger brother, clasps a hand on his shoulder before he looks in Y/N’s direction. Then he points at her, says something and waits for Steve to nod before they make their way over to her.

Y/N watches them warily as they sit down next to her. She smiles at them and as Bucky smiles back, she sees that he tries to hide the tears. He has a bright red scratch on the side of his face, and she just knows that it hurts like hell. “Hey, big boy. You’re alright?”

“Yes.” He nods shortly before he grabs his bottle to hide behind it. Y/N quickly passes Steve his inhaler and helps him to take a puff. “Mommy, Bucky ran against a tree. He has an owie. Right here.” Steve points at his own cheek, knowing where Bucky did hurt himself. Bucky’s hand shoots up to the injury, and she sees him wince for a second. Steve sees it too and immediately hugs him. “It’s okay, Buck. Mommy makes it go away, okay?” He kisses Bucky’s uninjured cheek and snuggles up to him. “You can cry, okay?” Steve looks up at him through his lashes. Y/N looks at him too, just waiting for his wall to break down. She doesn’t have to wait long. Bucky swallows once, twice and then a sob escapes him. His hand flies up again to his cheek, the other draped around Steve’s shoulders. Y/N comes around the table and kneels beside Bucky. Carefully she extracts the hand from his cheek and looks at it but Bucky tries to get it back and to cover it. “Let me look at it, sweetie. Do you want a cooling aid?” The boy sniff, still sobbing silently, but nods and turns to face her. Y/N gently caresses his other cheek and wipes away the tears before she presses a light kiss against his forehead. Standing up she searches through her backpack and finds the cooling aid she searches for. She brakes the small plate in the middle of it and shakes it for a second until she feels it getting colder, then she wraps it in some tissues and walks back to Bucky and presses it carefully at his bleeding cheek. “You’re doing good.” She smiles at him and presses a second kiss to his forehead once again. Bucky nods again and turns back to Steve who still tries to press against him and gives the blonde a kiss and murmuring a ‘thank you’ at him.

 

* * *

 

The second one is from one or two months ago.

Steve runs around the compound, Bucky tries to keep up with the small boy. “Steve, stop it. Come here you little shit.”

“Bucky!” Y/N scolds form her place on the couch in the common room. The brunette looks at her with a guilty expression. Steve meanwhile laughs and hides behind the couch, but his giggles tell where he is and with a big jump Bucky hops over the couch and in front of the boy. Steve screams and dodges Bucky’s hands, runs past him and to the doors. Just at the moment he reaches them, the doors open and collide with the small boy. Nat looks down, shock in her face as Steve presses a hand to his nose. His eyes water in an instant and blood drips down his nose. “Oh my… I’m sorry, Steve. Sorry.” Steve starts crying and as Nat crouches down to scoop him up, he wiggles and kicks to get away from her. He stops in his track as he sees the blood on his hand and screams before he starts crying even louder and harder. Bucky runs over and scoops him up, while Y/N walks to the fridge. “Stevie, stop struggling. I can’t hold you like this.” Bucky struggles to keep him in his arms but soon he manages to sit down on the couch. Nat follows them and sits down beside them. “Steve, come on. Take a breath. It’s okay.”

“Nooo.” He tries to run soothing circles on his back but Steve doesn’t calm down. He wriggles and struggles, gets his blood on himself, on Bucky and the couch. While his cries he gets almost frantic. Helpless Bucky looks to Nat, but she gives him just an apologetic shrug. Y/N walks back in and Steve wriggles harder as he sees her, stretching out his arms for Y/N to pick him up. She takes him from Bucky’s lap and hugs him to her chest. Not bothering for all the blood. “It’s okay, big boy. Come here, show me your nose okay?” Steve shakes his head and tries to hide in her shoulder, getting his blood everywhere and cries out louder the moment his nose touches her shoulder. Y/N winces at that but manages to get his face away from her shoulder and looks at it. “Oh, that must hurt. How about we put something cool on it, huh?” Again, Steve shakes his head but calms down slightly as Y/N presses the little cooling pack against his nose. She rocks him up and down, presses some light kisses on his temple and rubs circles on his back until he just whimpers. “That’s it. You’re so strong, Stevie.” She places a last kiss on his forehead before she sits on the coffee table and looks at the two other people who watch helplessly. She gives them a reassuring smile before they start talking.

In the end Steve’s nose is broken and Y/N gets him to Dr. Cho to help him get it fixed, but he calms down faster while Y/N stands right next to him.

 

* * *

 

The third one is in their living room. It’s almost half a year ago, right after Bucky got his new building blocks from Tony.

“Bucky! Here.” Steve reaches out and gives the brunette one of his bricks. Y/N looks up for a moment. She has helped them to get the bricks into the living room, so that they can be with her. Sometimes, they both are a bit needy and today seems more so than ever. She watches as Steve places the brick carefully on the tower he is working on. Bucky smiles and quickly adjusts the stone as Steve lets go of it, the tower wobbles dangerously. He gives Steve a small smile again as the blonde comes with the next stone. A few seconds later the whole tower crumbles to the floor with a loud crash. Steve looks down, shocked, before he looks at Bucky. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Bucky just shrugs, sits down and starts building the tower from the start. He hums to himself a bit as the tower gets bigger and bigger. The stones go from foot size on the bottom to just finger sized stones on the top and as the boy finishes the tower, it’s slightly higher than himself. “Look, mommy. It’s where uncle Tony works.”

“Yeah, I see.” She looks up from her book and smiles at the boys, admiring the tower that actually looks more like the Eiffel tower. Bucky turns back to Steve and looks at the remaining blocks. Steve follows his gaze and reaches for one. He holds it out for Bucky and he takes it. The older boy sits back down beside his tower and builds a small wall before he takes his favorite car and let it crash through it. Then he builds the wall once again. Meanwhile, Steve stands up and walks around the tower to climb up on the couch and sit beside Y/N. “Mommy. I’m hungry.”

“Just a bit longer, sweetheart. It’s almost lunchtime, okay?” The boy nods and cuddles closer to his mommy. Y/N wraps an arm around him, glances at Bucky for a second before she returns to reading her book. Five minutes later Steve shuffles out of her arm and stands up. He bends down to pick up a block. “Bucky, he-” Steve turns but his arm knocks against the tower. In a fearful second the three eye pairs watch the tower wobble before it falls to the side, the bricks raining down on Bucky. Another second goes by in which Y/N stares at Bucky. The boy looks straight forward, shock on his face. Then his features shift into a grimace and his eyes fill with tears before a sob escapes him. Instantly, his hands fly to his forehead and cover a bright red spot where a block must have hit him with its edge. “B-Buck…” Steve looks shocked at him and then his own eyes fill with tears, and he starts sobbing, too, while falling on his butt. Y/N stands up and walks past Steve, who only cries because he got frightened as the tower fell and because Bucky cries, and crouches down beside Bucky. She rubs her hand at Bucky’s back. “It’s okay, Bucky. Stevie didn’t mean to hurt you. Can I have a look on your head?” Bucky shakes his head but releases the spot his forehead, nonetheless. She takes a quick look. “It’s just a bit red, sweetie. It stops in a bit.” Bucky leans into her chest still crying. But this time his hands don’t fly back to his forehead, instead, he makes grabby hands for Steve. The small boy rubs his eyes, still sobbing, but crawls up to them and right into Bucky’s arms. They sit there for a while until each of them clams down and after that the boys return to build a new tower, while Y/N snaps a quick picture and gets back on the couch to read her book.

 

* * *

 

The last one is in the playroom. It’s back in the days when Y/N only got used to both boys being kids.

“Steve, where is my car? Steeve…” Bucky whines and throws some blankets through the air. “Don’t know, Bucky.” Steve looks up from his desk and watches as Bucky runs through the room and peeks in several boxes and drawers of their playroom. “Help me find it.”

“I didn’t lose it.”

“Please. I give you my dessert.” Steve eyes light up, and he nods, eager for Bucky’s ice-cream this evening. “Okay.” He jumps down from his chair and joins the brunette in search for his car. The time flies by and Y/N walks in. “Hey, you two. Time for napping.”

“Nooo… Mommy. Please?” Bucky shoots her his puppy eyes, but she shakes her head. “No, Bucky. Go, get changed. I’ll change Stevie’s diaper, and then we join you. You can choose a book if you want.” Bucky lets his shoulders hang, nods and shuffles out of the room, grumbling. “Mommy, Bucky’s car is gone.” Steve comes up to her and grabs her hand. She smiles down at the boy. “Which car?”

“The blue one. With the pony on it.”

“You mean the blue one with the donkey? I put it on the shelf. I’ll give it to him later.” Steve’s eyes dart back to the cupboard in the corner. He nods slowly as he searches for the blue toy while Y/N pulls him gently out of the room and into the kids’ bathroom. “So, climb up, big boy.” Steve smiles and climbs up the stairs of the changing table. Y/N makes quick work of changing him and soon they join Bucky in the bedroom. They all get settled on Bucky’s bed, it’s a bit bigger than Steve’s, and Y/N starts to read the story Bucky chose. It doesn’t take long for the boys to fall asleep.

Steve is the first one to wake up. He looks around for a bit but after several minutes of Bucky lightly snoring beside him and waiting for Y/N to peek in he decides to stand up. He tiptoes out of the room and into their playroom. He just stands in front of the cupboard as Bucky shuffles in, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing?” He looks at Steve with curious eyes. The boy points up. “Your car.” Bucky looks up, too, and spots his car. Steve sees Bucky’s eyes sparkle, so he looks back up himself and soon his hands are on the boards of the cupboard. He starts climbing and Bucky watches. The toys clink around and rumble a bit but Steve just climbs up one row more. Then he stretches and almost makes it to the shelf the car is on. Suddenly a jerk goes through it. “Steve!” The shout isn’t only Bucky’s but Y/N’s too. Steve feels himself fall and the cupboard follows. “NO!” Steve lands rough but has no time to feel it as the cupboard falls, he closes his eyes and feels all the toys and blankets fall down on him. Y/N is quick, she pushes Bucky aside to get him safe and throws herself at Steve. She doesn’t really manage to get on top of him before he gets hit from the cupboard, but she manages to grip it tightly, so that it doesn’t fall on top of him with its full force. Quickly she pushes it back up and turns to look over Steve. She falls down beside him and presses him to her chest. “Steve. Oh my god. Don’t ever do this again. Please.” She panics a bit and ignores Steve’s cries for a second, then she leans back and looks him over again. “Did you get hurt?” Steve cries and clings to her. Bucky comes up to them slowly and sits down next to Y/N. He has tears on his face but remains silent. Just his metal hand grips her sleeve tightly. “Stevie? Does something hurt? Come on, tell me.”

“M-my… My b-butt…a-and m-my l-legs.” Steve chokes on his cries and is thrown into a nasty coughing fit. For a moment Y/N fears that he might get himself into an asthma attack but is relived when it stops, and he breathes almost normally. She picks him up and takes him back into the living room. Stripping him out of his shirt and shorts she looks him over a third time. He has some bruises from the toys which look more serious than they actually are. More so because the boy has a pale skin tone. His legs look a bit worse. It seems one of the boards got loose and fell right on them. He has a bright bluish line on both legs that turns into an ugly shade of purple. She lets her hands wander lightly over them and feels for any breaks. Steve cries out as she reaches the marks but doesn’t twitch. “FRIDAY, could you get Bruce up here? It’s better if he looks over it, too.”

“Of course. Dr. Banner is arriving in five minutes. Do you like me to get Dr. Cho here as well?”

“No, thank you. Bruce is enough.” Y/N nods and looks at Bucky. She holds out a hand for the brunette and pulls him close. She plants a kiss on top of his head before she turns back to Steve. “Why were you climbing up the cupboard, Steve. That’s dangerous. You could have gotten really hurt if the cupboard had hit you.”

“The... The…” Steve stops and cries again, trying to clutch at Y/N, so she pulls him on her lap. “Stevie wanted the car, mommy.” Bucky looks guilty at her because he knows Steve only did it to give it to him. Y/N nods at him and kisses Steve’s forehead before she connects it with hers. “Please, don’t do this again, Stevie. Ask me, okay?” She waits for Steve to nod and than pulls Bucky close into a hug.

Bruce comes in a few minutes later and after checking Steve over, he declares that the boy got really lucky and other than the bruises he only got one of his legs sprained. That means a bit of bed rest for the next days.

 

* * *

 

Y/N yawns as she sits on the kitchen table. She clutches her mug with hot, steaming tea to her chest. She watches as Steve and Bucky eat their breakfast with a fond smile while chatting idly about the toy Tony promised to give to them soon. They’re excited because the brunette refused to tell them what exactly it’s and what they can do with it, but he promised for it to be awesome. Both boys tried to coax it out of him, but he reminded stubborn, so they tried it with Y/N for the last couple of days. That she hasn't a clue is no excuse for them to ask again. Even Bruce, Sam and Wanda were out of it. Only Nat and Vision wouldn’t be asked because both boys know, neither of them will spill the secret. Y/N takes a sip from her mug and yawns once again. The last night was terrible for her. This time both boys had slept through it without any disturbance or anything but Y/N had a terrible nightmare. From time to time the pictures of the day she got captured flare up in her dreams and that are the nights she wished that at least one of her boys is a grown up. Last night, though, she wasn’t as lucky, so she wandered through the hall of the private quarters, listening to the silence. She made a beeline to Tony's workshop and discovered the man slumped over his workbench, fast asleep, while his rock music blared with full volume through the room. She had covered him with the blanket from his sofa (he is too heavy for her to carry him the few feet) and retreated back up, to slip back into her bed and get some sleep. Only to be woken up by her boys two hours later at six in the morning.

“Mommy. Can we go now?” Bucky looks at her with his bright gray eyes and Steve mirrors the look of his brother after studying him for a second. Y/N decides to smile at them before she stands up and stretches. “Nope. You still have to brush your teeth and I think a shower can be of use this morning, too.” She takes the empty plates from the table and places them into the sink, ignoring the pouts they both give her. She fills the sink with water and starts washing the dishes, placing them neatly in a row on the rag to dry, before she turns around. Both kids are still looking at her, pouts on their faces and Steve even throws his puppy eyes at her. “No, no chance, you two. Off you go, to the bathroom. I’ll be there in a second and by then you’re both naked.” Grumbling both retreat out of the kitchen. For a little moment Y/N thinks Bucky will answer with ‘How bossy’ but then she remembers that he wouldn’t think that kind of thing as a child. At least she hopes so. She makes quick work of cleaning up the mess on the table before she crosses the room to walk into the kids’ bathroom. The sight that greets her is marvelous. Bucky is already naked but Steve struggles with his night shirt. He managed to pull it up high enough to reveal his belly but somehow, he got stuck with his arms above his head. Instead of helping his brother, Bucky laughs wholeheartedly and starts tickling Steve on his sides. Soft giggles escape the blonde, and he tries to shy away from him. “No, Buck. Stop. Please.” Steve pleads but the older one doesn’t think of stopping. He leans in, still tickling his sides and blows a raspberry on Steve’s bare skin. He shrieks and jumps knocking his head against the sink and falling on his butt. There's a moment of silence. Y/N bites her lower lip, expecting Steve to cry out, but he remains still, his body is shaking, though. Bucky quickly frees him from his shirt and leans in to blow soft kisses to the spot Steve had hit against the sink. “Don’t cry, Stevie. I’m sorry. Stupid sink!” Bucky turns away from his brother and hits the sink with his flesh hand, which makes Steve giggle a bit while the silent tears subdue. “And? You’re both ready?” Y/N walks into the room, acting as if she hasn't seen what just happened. Both boys turn to her before they share a glance at each other and nod in sync. Smiling, Y/N starts the shower and lets both boys step in. She helps them wash and doesn’t make a fuss of the mess they make, as they start to splash water at her. _Little mischievous shits._

Y/N throws a look over her shoulder at the hysterical laughter. Bucky and Steve race around the common room, barely avoiding running into things or ripping things from the table. They look so carefree and Y/N loves to see them like that. Sometimes she finds that both boys seem to have a stick up their asses when they’re adults. As if they often forget how to have fun. She smiles at them as Bucky throws a quick look to her and turns back again to the bowl of dough for the cookies and the pancakes she wants to make. She probably ends up making a cake, too, if she’s honest. She has fun as well. A loud crash lets her twitch before she sighs and closes her eyes. She opens them again but doesn’t turn around. “Did you finally break something?” She asks in the sarcastic voice; she knows the kids don’t understand. Taking a rolling pin and rolling out the dough, she listens to the silent voices of the children. They’re hushed and frantic, so she listens a bit closer but can’t make out what they say. “Bucky? Everything good?” She listens a second longer before a sob reaches her ears. Turning around and leaning over the counter island, she searches for both boys. Bucky sits on the floor next to Steve, sobbing but rubbing at Steve’s back. The younger boy sits as well, clutching his head with both hands while big tears fall down his cheeks. Quickly Y/N washes her hands and comes up to them. “Don’t cry, Stevie. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Bucky kisses Steve’s head as she crouches in front of them. The brunette is still crying, as is his brother, but now Y/N notices that he’s clutching his right hand to his chest while rubbing the other on Steve’s back. Steve’s one hand reaches out and fists into Bucky’s shirt. His blue eyes look at Bucky and as he sees that he’s crying he intensifies his own, breathing quicker. “Hey, hey, boys. What happened?” Y/N reaches out to comfort both but Bucky slaps sloppy at her hand to get it away from him. He scoops closer to Steve, practically dragging him into his chest. Now both are crying louder and Y/N looks a bit lost at them. “Come on, you two. Tell mommy what happened.” The brunette shakes his head as Steve hides his face in his brothers’ shoulder. Y/N lets out a defeated sigh and looks around. A bit far off lies a broken vase on the floor, a puddle clear on the tiles and the flowers Pepper had brought a day prior are scattered around it. She looks back at the boys and her eyes roam over them, stopping at their feet and hands. No blood is to be seen, so she assumes that they didn’t cut themselves on the glass. Bucky whispers at Steve’s ear, still crying, but he seems to have calmed down. Steve instead is still full on crying but presses a sloppy and probably wet kiss to Bucky’s cheek before eyeing his hand, his own one goes back to press against the side of his head.

Loud footsteps echo through the hall and Y/N turns around to see a frantic Tony, followed by Sam, Nat, Clint and Bruce. “Where’s the emergency? FRIDAY says here’s an emergency. Who do I have to fight? Is something burning? A burglar? No, there can’t be a burglar. Nobody’s coming through my security. A Fire then?” Tony’s gaze wanders wildly around the room until his eyes finally stop on Steve and Bucky. Nat comes up to Y/N, crouching down beside her before giving her a quizzical look. Y/N just shrugs, still not knowing what actually happened. Bruce and Clint tiptoe over silently and slip on one of the couches, looking around awkwardly, not really knowing what to do or how to help. A new loud and sad cry from Steve lets them all look back at the boys. Bucky pats Steve’s back while he presses the younger boy against his chest after pulling him on his lap. “Bucky, what happened? Can you tell me?”

“W-we p-played.” Bucky sobs and looks back at Steve. “Stevie f-fell and I st-stumbled over him.” Bucky rubs at his running nose before he directs his watery eyes back to Y/N. “M-my writs hurts. Stevie h-hit his head. And-and I h-hit my knee on h-hi head.” Y/N frowns for a moment before she reaches out carefully and strokes both boys through the hair. “Thank you. I’ll be right back.” She smiles at them and stands up, vanishing for a moment before she returns with two cooling pads in hand. She crouches down in front of them. Everybody else already gathered around on the couches and armchairs. She passes the pads to their boys. Bucky drapes his around his wrist and looks at Steve as he helplessly tries to find the point that hurts him the most. Eventually Bucky presses his own cooling pad against the place where Steve hit his head on the couch while Steve holds his to the side where Bucky’s knee had hit him. The little boy smiles at his brother and leans in to plant his head on the brunette’s shoulder, still silently sobbing. Bucky sniffles a few times and looks back at Y/N. She smiles at him and strokes through his hair. “How about a movie to calm down, hm?” Bucky looks at her. A bit dumbfounded but then he looks back at Steve. The blonde just has his eyes closed and seems to focus on stopping to cry, so Bucky nods slowly. Y/N nods, too. She quickly walks back to the fridge and gets another cooling pad and passes it to Bucky as he drags Steve on the free sofa. Y/N sits down and both boys lie down on each side of her, heads in her lap. She smiles down at them as Tony asks FRIDAY to start a movie.

 

She still strokes through both boys’ hair. Her eyes switch from the screen down to them. Steve is already asleep; cooling pads slipped from his head and fell to the ground. She looks at his head a bit closer. There’s a small bump on one side, right over his ear. Probably the spot he had hit on the couch. The other side she can barely see. Slowly she lets her fingers guide over the spot, she thinks it is but doesn’t feel anything. Then her eyes go to Bucky. He’s not fully asleep but almost. She sees how he fights sleep. Her hand wanders from his head over his shoulder and along his arms down to his wrist. Bucky peeks up at her, and she gives him a little smile. Carefully she nudges his cooling pad aside and looks at his wrist. It’s red and a bit swollen. “Does it still hurt?” She whispers and Bucky’s eyes instantly fill with tears again at the reminder of his wrist. He nods and Y/N pads his side to calm him back down. “It’s okay. I’m sure uncle Bruce takes a look at it later, ok? Maybe you get a cool cast and Stevie can draw on it.” Bucky nods again, before he looks back at the screen. In just three seconds, he closes his eyes and is asleep. Y/N watches the kids for a minute before a yawn escapes her. She looks around and sees most of the others asleep. Just Bruce and Tony look up at her, Tony more asleep than awake, but Bruce nods to her. He must have heard what she had said. Y/N nods back and closes her eyes for a second.


End file.
